


Rouge the Bully

by MisunderstoodSecrets



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Small Penis, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisunderstoodSecrets/pseuds/MisunderstoodSecrets
Summary: Rouge gets the better of a museum guard, in more ways than one...
Relationships: Rouge the Bat/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Rouge the Bully

You put your feet up on the desk as you stare at the array of ancient CRT monitors. Two hours down, six to go. Being an overnight security guard at the museum wasn’t challenging work, but god was it boring. It was just basically watching old dusty monitors until your brain goes numb, at which point you get up to do a walk-through of the museum. Some of the pieces were interesting at least, but once you’d seen them a hundred times, they kind of lost their luster. But for some reason, you still always found yourself compelled to take a glance at the museum’s Chaos Emerald that was on display.

Just as you’re about to space out, you notice a flicker on one of the monitors that looks like movement. You stare at it, but see nothing else. Must have been a trick of the light or something. Probably a good sign that it was time to get up for your walk-around.

Not far into your patrol down the corridor, you hear a crash coming from one of the exhibit rooms. This is exactly what you’d always dreaded, but your training kicked in and you sprint into the room. A shadowy silhouette made for the back exit. You give chase, and the figure darts into another hallway. You smile; little does this would-be thief know, that hallway’s a dead end. 

They reach the end of the hall, while you’re still hot on their tail. Cornered, they finally stop. It’s at this point you realize the figure is rather short. A child perhaps? You pull your flashlight off your belt to get a look at the intruder. The sudden illumination causes them to shield their eyes. Unexpectedly, the thief is not a child like you first guessed, but a Mobian. Female, white head with big ears and eyeliner, and a skintight suit with two leathery wings potruding from the open back. A bat? It was then, you noticed an unmistakable bright blue object in her hand. The museum’s Chaos Emerald!

“Wait! Stop!” she shouts. “Okay, you caught me. But please, don’t call the cops. ’ll leave it behind and get out of here empty handed.” She shifted from a pleading expression to a more sultry one. “I’ll make it worth your while!” she teased.

“Worth my while?” you ask, perplexed. Was she trying to bribe you somehow?

She smiled as she slowly unzipped her skintight suit. As small as she was, her body was proportionally gorgeous; a firm perky pair of breasts, a narrow waist, and two wide, feminine hips, all scaled appropriately to her three-foot frame, gradually appeared as she removed the suit entirely, showing her beautiful nude body. She was stunning.

“Like what you see?” She teased with a seductive smile on her purple lips. You didn’t answer, but your stunned facial expression, and not to mention the growing bulge in the front of your trousers, told the little bat thief everything she needed to know. “Of course you do.” She answered for you.

“You’ve had a good look, now let’s see what you have to offer...”  
With her lightning reflexes, she released your belt buckle before you had a chance to even realize what had happened. Your pants, weighed down by the heavy equipment on your guard belt, fell to the floor instantly, friction taking your underwear with them. Your diminutive manhood, fully erect from the bat’s naughty showing a moment ago, was now in public view.

The batgirl, staring at your meager offering, covered her mouth and giggled softly into it for a moment. She took a deep breath before removing the hand to speak, circling around you as she spoke.

“Apart from this Chaos Emerald, I found your museum’s collection of jewels to be rather disappointing. But it’s hilarious to know that there’s someone else who’s jewels are even MORE disappointing!” She teased, with a haughty chuckle. 

Your cheeks flush red. The combination of blood rushing to your member and the physical embarrassment cause you to feel lightheaded. So lightheaded, in fact, that you fail to respond to the batgirl’s lightning-fast reflexes yet again. She snatches the handcuffs off your belt and clapped them to both of your wrists behind your back before you have time to blink. Yet the whole time, she continued her verbal abuse. 

“I mean, it’s truly pathetic. I’m barely three feet tall, half the size of a human woman, and I don’t think that little offering would be enough to satisfy me, so I can’t even fathom how pathetic it would be to a human-sized woman...” She mused as she casually kicked out the back of your knees, sending you tumbling backwards to the floor. Despite her small frame, the kick had an impossible amount of strength behind it.

You blink a few times, now handcuffed and on your back. All you can see is the ceiling, but suddenly, your assailant’s face popped back into view. You tilt your neck up to see her still-naked body.

She was straddling over you. Her legs spread quite wide, given how comparatively short they were. She places her hands behind her neck, and begins to gyrate her torso back-and-forth, her proportionally humongous breasts bouncing from side-to side.

“You like these emeralds, shrimpdick? Damn right you do. Look at the way your head turns back and forth to stare at them.” 

You hadn’t even noticed that your head was turning until she pointed it out. 

“I bet you want to touch ‘em, don’t you?” 

You nod.

“I can do better than that!” She says. 

She squats, lower and lower, until you can feel the heat radiating off her genitals against the sensitive tip of your erection. 

“You want me to go lower~? Feel me from inside?” She asks in her sultry teasing voice. Once again, all you can do is nod.

She stands up abruptly. “Well, I’d consider it if you had more than a pinkydick! But something so diminutive is most certainly not worth my time!”

She swings her leg around to get off of you, and promptly dons her skintight suit yet again, picking up the Chaos Emerald in the process.

“I know I said I’d leave this behind, but I think I’ll take it. I know, I’m such a bad girl!” 

You tried to struggle to your feet, but the handcuffing and your pants still being around your ankles made it difficult. Before you’re even close to standing again, the bat thief had already begin to flutter away. 

“Good luck explaining how you ended up handcuffed with your pants down!” She gave one final barb on her way out.


End file.
